zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv/Archive 7
Hi Hi, im new to this wiki. i was wonderin if u could halp me with some stuff? how u like the st game? Spirit Tracks Player :Anything in particular you wanted help with? And I haven't gotten ST yet. I'm probably getting it sometimes tonight though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Timeline The timeline you have on your page should be updated to fit with Spirit Tracks.'-- C2' / 03:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I´m just here to say that I wholeheartedly agree with your timeline. The Gerudo Guy Robert Jessurum Vandal Idea You seem to have run out of ideas for a water-themed dungeon. For it, I suggest you go with a "Deep Sea" theme. Like bottom of the ocean. The water is pitch-black, the dungeon-item should involve light, because right after the mid-boss fight the water becomes to dark to see. It should also have some combat function, but not be a super weapon, just be able to deal damage in a unique way. The boss shouldn't be a angler fish, eel, or bloatfish, but maybe a giant skeleton of a fish. It should move incredibly fast, and have red eyes that you can see, and your weapon/torch/light/thing should somehow stun it. That should help you get going.'-- C2' / 21:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I um, already did the water dungeon? I'm not sure what you're trying to say here. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait what are you stuck on? Or I am I completely mixed up?'-- C2' / 21:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I don't have the full script for the dungeon, but I have the basic theme, item, miniboss, and boss down. I decided that too many water dungeons were grand underwater temples, so the water dungeon is a dilapidated temple that has been flooded rather than just being underwater. I couldn't think of the full script, so I gave up on it and did a MaloMart-style dungeon, with some important stuff like the miniboss, boss, etc. but not everything. I'm in the earth dungeon now. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Tracks ending I remember a couple of days ago you were complaining about the ending of spirit tracks and you said that one of the biggest things that annoyed you was the inability to save. When I played it the game gave me the option to save right after taking down the demon train and while making this I had to wonder if the saving at that time was a change made in the European version and i was hoping you could tell me. Oni Link 21:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I was doing something weird with my save files. It's all good, you can save after beating the Armored Trains, and again after beating the Demon Train. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Well the section on the ghost was distasteful so i made another one. Baisicly the gost is an alter ego. Does she have a page? NO! Phantom Zelda is protesting this page. Phantom Zelda Vids I tried what you said, but where I put the vids go blank. Can you help?Green hat (talk) 02:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Ocean Temple Happened to see your Ocean Temple comment and thought you might like to know its slightly better named as the Marine Temple in the europen version. Oni Link 23:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hippo Can I see the page guidelines? I didn't know that she couldn't have an article and I want to see the guide to make sure I know for future reference.Andy290 (talk) 03:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! You guys should make policy pages or something. It's kinda easy, I think. (Not like anyone ever checked the Wikipedia policies XD)Andy290 (talk) 03:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Kamaro's Mask In one of your questions to be answered ou asked how Link could see through Kamaro's Mask. My answer is why do you say he can see at all? That's for the player isn't it? Ocean Temple Apologies Fish Thing Ranking The Riddle Game Archives Hey XYZ, could ya fix the archive for weeks 80-84? It got messed up, and only has week 80 in it. Mr.Fairy :No, it's not. It's a placeholder name; one fight is archived each week. What are you doing bypassing your block anyway? --AuronKaizer ''' 22:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Attitude? In your edit's description for the Pamela's Father article, I assume you were talking about my mention that everyone incorrectly calls hypotheses "theories". Outside of that, there was absolutely no attitude whatsoever in my edit description; it's sort of like how nearly every single science fiction writer misuses the terms sentient (subjective thinking) and sapient (able to act with appropriate judgement). It was simply a mention of something being incorrect, which it is; it was little more than a simple observation. I also believe that hypothesis is silly, although it makes less sense for it to be on one of the two articles and not the other. -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's not exactly that one thing you said as such (although that does kind of annoy me), it's just kind of the way you talk. Now, I'm sorry if this sounds hateful or rude or something, but I'm just being frank here. I correct many things, but I do it in a sort of rough, off-to-the-side way most of the time. When you talk, it feels like a big deal to be absolutely correct. That's probably not how you intend to come across (it never is), but that's how it does to me. It's like if I were to question the use of the word "user" because we don't really "use" anything per se. It's just how we say things here. Things deviate from their technical meanings but it doesn't really matter because everyone knows what we mean. It's not like humans in general are literate enough to understand the difference and if we were to use hypothesis we would come across as annoyingly official and whatnot. People don't tend to like big words. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm Im sort of new to this wiki, and I have no idea how to do some stuff, like that box some people have with a character by it and a quote. Also, I need a friend, all mine ether have a life, or they met a untimely death (Hide a sword behind my back). Also, about the phantom ganon in WW thing, He seems to be strongr than the one in OoT because he can regenerate.The Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Are you perhaps referring to userboxes? Anyways, for all we know, the one in OoT can do the same. After the initial battle with him, Ganondorf banishes him to the dimension between worlds or whatever he said. This implies he still exists and Link didn't completely finish him off. That's why I question why he shows the TWW one mercy and gives him multiple chances. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Sup zelda fans!Im new here n im lonely...n e 1 want to chat..? Heyz Vandal Userboxes Greet my friend... Woooohooo! He was...weird....to say the least and that means something coming from me. -- Marx Wraith (talk) 17:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Random Facts About You Zelda II Not sure how long ago it was done but ive noticed you have Zelda II in your list of played games now while before you just mentioned you borrowed it from a friend very briefly. Would I be correct is assuming you have played the full thing through now? Oni Link 15:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, I list all the games I've played regardless of how far I got unless I am currently playing them. I know you're a fan of the game, but unfortunately I'm on the "dislike" side. So yeah, I'm sure you're right about it getting better at some point but I honestly do not have the patience to get there. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Pity I was getting hopefull for a second Oni Link 21:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Brawl Match Zelda-related questions I answered most of them for you, even ones that may be crossed out. Mainly because I used Notepad for it. Anyway, here; 1. They are undead morons, and Link may have had a condition where they stopped mummifying him after his face. 2. To see if people will waste a s**tload of time trying to beat him, which is completely IMPOSSIBLE! 3. He lands in water or maybe the same way Link does and respawns on a ledge. 4. Someone drunk. 5. People can still talk if they are under a liquid, but lava? That's just weird. 6. Nintendo didn't want Link to ask it in a way the dude playing the game would dislike and spam about it. 7. It has to be cold in the top part of a mountain with snow and ice around. 8. Ninjutsu 9. Maybe the Zora was a rightie. 10. Different magic type. OoT was a seperate entity, WW is a shadow. 12. Either he knows all, knew he would fail if he went in alone because it's too dangerous to go alone, or Nayru told him to tell Link about it. 13. Number one rule of Pokemon; Grass beats Water. And it is needed for the title deed quest. 15. He is perverted or extremely bored. 16. It doesn't hit it in the right spot. 17. Who? Anyway, because he got the idea from Ruto in OoT. 18. They got trapped there for eternity, and that's how the dungeon was themed. 21. One-way transparency. Same with any other like the Stone Mask. 23. They actually do something, guard it a little. Easy way around is to use the Magic Cape and slash it from behind. Insert your own useless and completely undefinitive title here that has nothing to do with the message I'm about to leave Awareness of awareness of awareness אָỳҝәъ '''Edit: Here is the full name: אָỳҝәъ څѓαŁł٧ -'Minish Link' Edit again: Herez another one: ҖҮҚзв ΖГдŁΪү -'Minish Link' 21:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Irc seeing how I've been being bullied ever since the irc has started being in use well I'm gunna stop using it so if you want to chat with me your gunna need to do it on a diffrent irc channel The question of: Who names their child "Guru-guru" can be explained (possibly) by the fact that the Japanese have names based on objects/subjects/other stuff I forgot. Trust me. I've been there. Aaaannd.... don't tell me Europeans don't do it, because they do. Come on - Smith? Plus, Guru-guru is better than Guy From the Windmill Playing the Song of Storms. Or Mamamu Yan. Ha. Alternatively, he may actually have another name, maybe he prefers (>.>) Guru-guru, perhaps ITS ALL IN YOUR MIND! A conspiracy, a conspiracy I say! Yes! Believe me, I'm the token mentor of this story. It's dangerous to go alone! Take this! And another thing, why are bottles so rare and valuable? Oh, me. I also get annoyed at the lack of agricultural land in some of the Zelda games. Ack. It's hardly as if Ordon Village supplies enough food for itself, let alone random mansions with resident yetis. Ach. I prefer Majora's Mask anyway. ~Naxios10 Insert badly worded title that informs you that I am about to inform you of a project to restore the Chzo Mythos wiki Answers I thought I'd try to answer some of your questions. 1. Their brains were removed in the mummification process. 3. There are three King Bulblins, two of which are clones. 5. It's an echo. 8. The postman is actually a minion of Ganondorf. Ganondorf makes the postman gain Link's trust by giving him normal mail, then plans to make him deliver a plethora of unsettling and tragic fake mail, thus immobilizing Link with grief and making him an easy target. Sadly, Link disembowels Ganondorf before the scheme can be implemented. 10. Because he thought he could make Phantom Ganon Mark 2.0 efficient by re-engineering its genotype, upgrading its DMV capabilities, and implementing new BFS procedures (Try to figure out what the acronyms stand for. The second one was originally created by Malomart, I believe.) 17. Becaused she has correctly surmised that almost all humans are scum. She now knows that her only chance for happiness is to date outside her species. 20. His parents were sadists. They named him Guru-Guru so that the other children would tease him. This caused him to be so emotionally unbalanced that he throws a fit every time the windmill spins too quickly. -Isdrakthul ( 01:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) Chzo wiki page making problems RE: Um I apologize for that. [[User:Wierdox | I am Darth Malignus, Dark Lord of the Sith! The time has come for this world's utter destruction!]] (talk) 20:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Funny Ship Parts Nevermind. That was a long time ago.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 14:27, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Uh It's a little late now, but do you mind me stating my nationality as Antarctican as well? I'm sure there's some room down here for both of us... Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) :It's not like it's my own personal userbox or anything, so sure, any Antarctican can use the Antarctican userbox. Just make sure you don't become Antarctica or something. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Just wanted to let you know, on your timeline, it says "Spirit Tracks" and then something about Link and Tetra find a new land and establish a new Hyrule... But Spirit Tracks happens about 100 years AFTER they establish the new land... -'Minish Link' 17:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, you're right. I guess I just stuck Spirit Tracks in right after Phantom Hourglass without thinking about it... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, everyone makes mistakes I guess. -'Minish Link' 12:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Not me. --AuronKaizer ' 13:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Crobat Explanation Things I'd like solved Re: Videos IPs that need to be banned Personal Images Could you make me Could you make me a word bubble? If you could, I would want the top and the bottom of it to be black, and the top and bottom words to be red. For a quote, I want it to be this: "HOLD, HOLD I SAY!" -Dheginsea. I just want the words and letters to look the same as they did on my old word bubble.--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 12:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh! And I.....don't know about my picture. If it was possible to take an image from Fire Emblem wiki, I would want it to be one where a black dragon is breathing fire. But I guess we wouldn't be able to do that, so I guess I want gleeok from TLoZ as my word bubble picture.--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 12:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. But, there's a problem. I made my own word bubble, and now it won't let my text in the word bubble show up. So I can't use it to communicate. Look: I entered everything correctly!--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 20:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It looks perfectly fine to me. -'''Minish Link 21:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) }.}} I'd like to upload Midnarox505 I think I know why I can't tell if I can't tell if my signature has different colors. I made each part link to what I wanted it to link to. It isn't colorful on my computer. Is it on your's?-- Black Dragon 23:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :It is not. It could be the tags you're using. I use and . Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit to an Article Mr.Fairy- XYZ, I want to ask you something about editing the list of items in Phantom Hourglass article. It only has items like bombe, bow, etc., yet other pages have things like heart containers listed as items ( and these pages are also about Phantom Hourglass ). So should I list those too? You can respond at this location: User talk 173.28.55.79. This is annoying me. IRC Chzo Mythos I saw your signature on one of the talk pages. The Chzo Mythos are awesome. It's great to see another fan. Ganondorf :Little heads up-- you might want to change your signature from simply "Ganondorf" to your name with a link to your userpage. Much easier to respond to you that way and plus then people actually know who's leaving the message. -'Minish Link' 01:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC)